deadmountdeathplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5
Dead Mount Death Play #05 is the fifth chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Summary While Clarissa Kuraki has sexual intercourse with a blonde subordinate, her onlooking brunette subordinate asks if the situation with (the fake) "Polka" is going to be all right. Though Clarissa is bemused by the extremely off-topic questions, she replies that she will have no trouble controlling someone with such a 'weakness' - in this case, "Polka's" soft spot for children - and that she is not one to make enemies without cause. Clarissa vacates the bed to answer an incoming call on her cell phone. Impatient, she reminds the caller she already explained 'that' to them the day before: to believe the lie that 'Polka Shinoyama' is an ordinary high-schooler is a grave error, as doing so was exactly what led one of Clarissa's "star members" to become a walking corpse. She declares a moratorium on communications with the caller's "people" for the time being before hanging up. The blonde questions Clarissa's last statement, asking if Polka was not at least an ordinary high-schooler right up until his death. Clarissa says it is a good question without actually answering it; instead, she takes a bottle of wine and two glasses and suggests that they celebrate losing a 'disagreeable client'. Privately, the brunette thinks that Clarissa is making enemies left and right. In the exterior stairwell of a certain building, a black-haired man bows deeply to three security guards and apologizes; he does not have the means to pay for his glass of beer, which he had no idea at the time would cost ¥60,000 (~600 USD). Elsewhere, a blond man slumps over the bar counter at Clarissa's Club and asks out loud if the area needed yet another overpriced bar. The bartender has heard such a bar can be found on the fourth floor of the adjacent building, but the blond supposes that both bars have the same exorbitant prices. Sitting up straight, he asks where "Clarissa-chan is," to which the bartender replies that Clarissa starts the night shift at midnight. The blond shrewdly observes that this is not Clarissa's usual shift and asks if something happened. The bartender demurs, sweating visibly, and the blond remarks that his colleagues were discussing the Shakuzawa Building fire at work - including the skeleton sightings within the fire. Evidently tipsy, he dismisses his colleagues' fears as baseless before inappropriately patting the waitress who serves him - a gesture that earns him a physical warning from the bouncer on duty. In the torture building, about an hour after Misaki Sakimiya was shot, Takumi Kuruya asks the Corpse God what will happen to Misaki's body over takeaway pizza. The Corpse God, "Polka," replies 'nothing', given that Misaki's body is essentially preserved and self-repairing. However, she may be stronger and have more muted senses, and should eat raw meat if seriously injured. Furthermore, her saliva contains a powerful paralyzing agent. Misaki promptly bites "Polka's" shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor in full-body paralysis. She offers to kiss Takumi next, an offer which Takumi vehemently rejects; meanwhile, the Corpse God - uninterested in their conversation but trapped in his immobility - idly wonders if this world has any unconventional monsters in the mode of the Calamity Crusher. At the site where Misaki and the Corpse God carried out their job earlier that night, a hooded figure whose skin is hidden by bandages examines a sphere of packed dirt and entangled humans. With a pung so swift and strong that it sounds like a gunshot, the figure smashes the ball apart. The sound attracts the attention of two nearby patrolmen, who approach and are subsequently horrified by the off-panel sight of the freed humans. In the exterior stairwell of the bar, the bowing black-haired man headbutts the three security guards into unconsciousness. When he straightens to survey his handiwork, blood splattered on his face - he smiles. His smile fades when his cell phone rings. At the same time, the blond man - once again slumped over the counter of Clarissa's bar - swears when his cellphone rings and stands up, lamenting how close he was to meeting with Clarissa. He grins, but the ill-boding glare in his eyes causes the bartender to shiver. On Takumi's monitor, a live camera feed of the front entrance to the building containing Clarissa's Bar shows the blond exiting the premises. Takumi, standing behind the computer desk and thus unaware, is busy interrogating the Corpse God on the Other World. He finds it weird that the Corpse God's world hss so similarities to this world, leading the Corpse God to muse that both their worlds might really be connected after all. When "Polka" approves of having a variety of ways to neutralize someone, Takumi remarks on the creative way with which "Polka" disposed of the corpses via the aforementioned sphere of soil. "Polka" says he actually left those men alive, albeit utterly senseless - and totally unable to kill everyone ever again. With the patrolmen having called the scene in, the site now swarms with emergency personnel. The black-haired and blond-haired men from before arrive at the scene together, evidently partners, and beeline for the men the hooded figure freed: currently laid on the ground with their limbs tied into knots. The personnel on task have never seen anything like this before, unsure whether the men are alive or if it is worth taking them to the hospital. The black-haired man - Kozaburo Arase - quips that this is why the riot squad contacted them as he and the blond don latex gloves, as theirs is probably the only jurisdiction who would or could handle such a thing. His blond companion - Tsubaki Iwanome, manager of the third Materials Compiling Group of the Shinjuku Police's community safety division - muses that this crime's perpetrator could potentially be beyond the likes of Lemmings, "The Grim Reaper", and the Fire-Breathing Bug. Such a prospect, he says, excites him. Category:Manga Chapters